404musicfandomcom-20200214-history
Steady As She Goes
"Steady As She Goes" is a song by 404 off of his eighth studio album, ''The Great Unknown. Lyrics It's the dim light that won't go out The last reminder that you're still in doubt Sometimes life just puts you in a chokehold And you can't take a breath before you go cold And you just might think you're too old But your life is clay that fate molds Like a fashion statement too bold Like a cheapskate payment unsold But you can't come out cause you're unborn And you'd sell all your prizes for good porn You know you're jaded and your life is invaded But it keeps on going and you're gonna have to face it But fuck it You know you just gotta slow down Steady as the wind blows Steady as she goes, 'cause you know that no one knows But you gotta take it slow Steady as the wind blows Listen to the wind as it calls and ya fall And you're gonna lose it all Steady as the wind blows It's comin' way too fast, you know you're never gonna last No matter what questions you ask Steady as the wind blows Steady as she goes, but ya lost it Steady as the wind blows Steady as the wind blows Steady as the wind blows Steady as she goes, 'cause you know that no one knows But you gotta take it slow Steady as the wind blows Steady as she goes, but ya lost it You find it 'cause it found you But these moments, they confound you It's changing all around you You can't stop, it won't allow you Someday it'll all make sense It's a passing remark that you made in jest But you know that you meant it, and you really are scared It's just so demented, it's just not fair You gotta look forward, stop looking behind you You know won't work, and your friends do too But they still act like they just don't care You find you're relating to nobody there Life is coming all too quickly All that you knew is starting to go free But you're still locked in the same place And you are the only familiar face Steady as the wind blows Steady as she goes, 'cause you know that no one knows But you gotta take it slow Steady as the wind blows Listen to the wind as it calls and ya fall And you're gonna lose it all Steady as the wind blows It's comin' way too fast, you know you're never gonna last No matter what questions you ask Steady as the wind blows Steady as she goes, but ya lost it Steady as the wind blows Steady as she goes, 'cause you know that no one knows But you gotta take it slow Steady as the wind blows Listen to the wind as it calls and ya fall And you're gonna lose it all Steady as the wind blows Steady as the wind blows Steady as the wind blows Steady as she goes, 'cause you know that no one knows But you gotta take it slow Steady as the wind blows Steady as she goes, but ya lost it I've been thinking about things and to be honest I don't really want to. I remember being in a position at one point where I didn't have to worry about everything suddenly changing. And I remember thinking that if it did I wouldn't care. I know myself, I know I'm care-free, or I know that at one point in my life I was care-free. But looking ahead is sort of daunting because there's nothing to look at. I hear people around me act like moving on from all of your friends and going to places you don't know you even want to go to yet simply isn't a big deal, but I don't feel that way. I feel like I'm leaving behind my entire life. I feel like I'm living a totally new life that is completely unfamiliar territory. I feel like I'm going to miss people and I'm not going to get to say goodbye, because goodbyes are too sappy. So to whomever that may be, and I'm sure you will know just as I will who you are. Goodbye. I'm moving up, but I'm not moving on. Category:Songs